Happily Married
After they got married, sometimes heroes and their wife do love their marriage until one day the wife can be pregnant and the hero can't wait to be the father or worried that what if. Few months later, they have a lovely family and loved their children so much. Sometimes, they can adopted children if they lost their baby or can't make any children. It doesn't matter as long that they have a happy marriage and that depends on the storyline like the sequel or continue the trilogy. Examples *Bob and Helen Parr in The Incredibles, though this is played with a little. A lot of the movie focuses on the hitches in their marriage that come as a result of their differing reactions to leaving the superhero life (Helen is able to handle it, while Bob basically has a midlife crisis). Later, Helen is absolutely devastated to think that Bob is cheating on her. When they reunite and finally are open with each other though, Bob refers to her as "the most perfect woman in the entire world", and they are shown much more happy and adjusted once the rift between them closes. *Manny and Gypsy in A Bug's Life present a subtle example. Their marriage is only alluded to sparingly, and they don't so much as kiss, seeming content to hold hands in tender moments. Gypsy is quite understanding of her magician husband's eccentricities, offering support both on and offstage, while Manny provides the Large Ham stage presence central to their double act. *Shrek and Fiona have their problems to deal with, but they love each other. Same goes for Donkey and Dragon. *The Rio franchise has 3 happy (most of the time) couples: Linda and Tulio, Blu and Jewel, and Rafael and Eva. *Carl and Ellie in Up definitely qualify, even if they had trouble making a family and fulfilling their dream to go to South America since by the time they were able to afford the trip Ellie soon passed away. This is demonstrated at the end, when Carl looks through Ellie's Adventure Book one last time to find the message "Thanks for the adventure! Now go have a new one." *This is implied in most Disney movies and frequently supported in sequels, such as The Little Mermaid, The Lion King, and Beauty and the Beast (technically a midquel, but the ending fastforwards a year after the first movie so the audience can see Belle and the Prince together). **Also the case in Cinderella 3. Heck, the first song of the movie has Cinderella telling us how happy she is in her married life and the prince several times referring to her as his "perfect wife". The sequel for Sleeping Beauty shows us that Aurora and Philip are quite happy as well. **Tarzan got an animated series where we see Tarzan and Jane are happily married. Jane even proudly admitted it to her high society friends when they came for a visit. **Brother Bear 2 shows Kenai and Nita having a wedding...as bears! In fact, the guests were the people from Nita's village and the bears from the Salmon Run and the moose and the raccoons and the shaman from Nita's village. **Rapunzel's parents in Tangled. One of the first things in the movie is the king (and most of his subjects, for that matter) searching furiously for a way to heal the ill queen. Even after their baby daughter is kidnapped, the two are shown supporting each other in the hope of finding her again. Rapunzel herself and Eugene are officially this after Tangled Ever After. **King Fergus and Queen Elinor in Brave, crossed with Perfectly Arranged Marriage. While Elinor admits at one point that she herself was uncertain about her arranged marriage, she now is very happy with her husband. On his side, Fergus was shocked to think that Elinor was ever uncertain about marrying him. Later, when he suspects that Mordu broke into the castle and attacked Elinor, he goes from his normally pleasant demeanor to a berserker rage. **Roger and Anita in 101 Dalmatians. The loss of the puppies (and later Pongo and Perdita) never puts a strain on their relationship. Pongo and Perdita themselves also qualify; like their owners, the loss of their puppies never affected their relationship, and they even team up in order to find them. *About halfway through The Prince of Egypt, Moses marries Tzipporah, and the two stick together through thick and thin for the rest of the film, with Tzipporah deciding to come with Moses to Egypt even if it would mean leaving her family behind forever, as well as rushing to help him when he's knocked into the dirt by the angry Jews. **The spiritual sequel/prequel/whatever, Joseph: King of Dreams has Joseph marry Asenath. The two are shown working together on plans to save Egypt from famine, have several children, and see their life together as proof of a better future ahead. When Joseph imprisons one of his brothers later, Asenath's reminding him of their earlier relationship was able to sooth him for a short period of time. *Spider-Man Trilogy: **Richard and Mary Parker, the parents of Peter Parker (spiderman) were shown to be happily married before their deaths when Peter was a boy. They were both very much in love when they died and were not said to have had any arguments of note. **Dr. Otto Octavius and his wife Rosie Octavius are also not shown to have any marital problems or arguments and are portrayed as having a happy marriage. *The Back to the Future trilogy: **George and Lorraine McFly were originally not happily married at the start of the series—him being a spineless loser in a dead-end job and her a depressed alcoholic who only married him out of pity—but after Marty's alterations to the timeline, Back to the Future ended with them charmingly in love with each other and their life. Given Lorraine's rant to Biff in the sequel, she and George had been happily married in that alternate universe before Biff had George murdered. **In the third movie, we see that Seamus and Maggie McFly were happily married as well despite the rough life they had on their farm. They were content with each other and their family, and did not see any need for pride or adventure to get in the way. **Doc Brown and Clara Clayton at the very end of Back to the Future Part III, though their happily married status was expanded upon more in the animated series. *In the end, in Who Framed Roger Rabbit?, it turns out that Roger and Jessica are Happily Married. (Even Sickeningly Sweethearts.) What does Jessica see in him exactly? When asked that by Eddie Valiant, she replies, "He makes me laugh." *The Little parents in Stuart Little, to the point where they finished the other's sentences. The moment they couldn't tell what the other was thinking led to slight panic, but all got resolved. *Gomez and Morticia Addams, unquestionably so, in The Addams Family. Love at first sight, the pair regularly get Distracted by the Sexy even with guns pointed at them, and dance together every day. They even bid against each other in an auction as part of their romance, with escalating results. Gallery Bob & Helen.jpg|Bob Parr (Mr. Incredible) & Helen (Elastigirl) happily get married. Blu & Jewel.jpg|Blu & Jewel happily married Aurora & Phillip.gif|Aurora & Prince Phillip happily get married. BATB Stained Glass.jpg|Belle & Prince Adam happily get married. Gomez & Morticia.jpg|Gomez & Morticia Addams happily married. Fergus & Eleanor.jpg|King Fergus & Queen Elinor happily married. Rapunzel and Flynn Rider Married.jpg|Rapunzel and Eugene Fitzherbet happily married. Shrek Fiona kiss.png|Shrek and Fiona happily married. Jessica and Roger Rabbit.jpg|Jessica and Roger Rabbit happily married. Category:About Heroes